The invention relates to a windmill design and more specifically concerns an improved vertical shaft windmill design that automatically governs its maximum rotational speed in high winds.
Windmills without controls to control their maximum rotational speed are susceptible to high wind damage. Prior devices for controlling maximum rotational speed generally consists of friction brakes, hand operated stops, gears, and electrical mechanical speed control devices. These prior art devices are usually expensive, cumbersome, and require periodic adjustments, maintenance and replacement.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive windmill requiring no periodic maintenance for automatically controlling the maximum rotational speed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a windmill having load releasing devices when abrupt changes in wind occur.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.